listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is a horror film series featuring a cannibal named Leatherface killing people with a chainsaw or sledgehammer. Unlike other horror series, the killer is not supernatural, and the body count is lower. There are several different timelines. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 are the first, in which all the cannibals are killed. Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 is a new timeline, but can also be taken as an alternate sequel to the first film. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation is an entirely different timeline where Leatherface and his family are not cannibals. And there is a remake series. The Original Timeline The Texas Chain Saw Massacre #Kirk - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Pam - Thrown in a freezer by Leatherface, and presumably froze to death. Her body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Jerry - Bashed on the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. His body was presumably eaten afterwards. #Franklin Hardesty - Slashed repeatedly by Leatherface with a chainsaw. His body was presumably eaten afterwards, and his skeleton was later discovered by his uncle, Lefty. #'Nubbins "The Hitchhiker" Sawyer' - Run over by an 18-wheeler. (Accident) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 #Buzz - Top of head cut off by Leatherface with a chainsaw. #Rick "the Prick" - Killed when Leatherface caused the car to crash, as Buzz was the one driving and Leatherface killed him. #L.G. - Bashed on the head multiple times by Chop Top with a sledgehammer, and later the skin on his face was cut off by Leatherface for a mask. He survived for a few moments after this. #'Drayton Sawyer' - Set off a grenade to blow himself up along with everyone else in the room. This suicide was apparently out of becoming delirious from losing a lot of blood due to an injury Lefty inflicted on him. Before the grenade exploded, he was struck by Leatherface's chainsaw as Grandpa inadvertently hit him with a hammer and knocked him down. #Lefty Enright - Blown up by Drayton's grenade. #'Grandpa Sawyer' - Blown up by Drayton's grenade. Seconds before the explosion he fell over after throwing a hammer at Lefty, which hit Leatherface instead. #'Bubba "Leatherface" Sawyer' - Blown up by Dratyon's grenade. Currently Lefty had impaled him with a chainsaw and Grandpa threw a hammer at Lefty, which hit Leatherface instead and knocked him down. #'Chop Top Sawyer' - Slashed a few times by Stretch with a chainsaw, and fell off the cliff into a pipe. Leatherface Timeline Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 # Sally Hardesty Enright - Mentioned to have died in a private health care facility. # W.E. Sawyer - Mentioned to have been executed in a gas chamber. # Gina - Head bludgeoned by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. # Sara - Eviscerated by Leatherface with a chainsaw. # Ryan - Hooked in the ankles and hung upside down, head bludgeoned by a sledgehammer contraption, caused by Babi Sawyer. # Mama Sawyer - Shot 3 times in the chest through a window by Benny with a machine gun. # Tech "Tinker" Sawyer - Ear and 2 fingers shot off through a window by Benny with a machine gun and bled out. Debatable death. # Edward "Eddie" Sawyer - Back impaled by Michelle with a hunting knife, covered in a gasoline by Benny and set on fire. # Alfredo Sawyer - Shot by Michelle with a shotgun. The Next Generation Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation # "I'm Not Hurt" Boy - Incapacitated in a car accident, neck snapped by Vilmer Slaughter. # Sean - Run over 11 times by Vilmer Slaughter with his tow-truck. # Barry - Head bludgeoned by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. # W.E. Slaughter - Head bludgeoned by Vilmer Slaughter with a sledgehammer. Debatable death. # Heather - Back impaled on a meat hook by Leatherface, back set on fire, neck crushed underfoot by Vilmer Slaughter. # Mr. Spottish - Killed when his RV flipped over. Debatable death? # Mrs. Spottish - Killed when her RV flipped over. Debatable death? # Vilmer Slaughter '''- Head split open by an airplane propeller. The 3D Timeline Texas Chainsaw 3D # Female Sawyer Relative - Shot and burned by Mayor Burt Hartman and his gang. # Male Sawyer Relative - Burned and shot by Mayor Burt Hartman and his gang. # '''Boss Sawyer - Shot by Mayor Burt Hartman and his gang. # Bear Sawyer - Shot by Mayor Burt Hartman and his gang. # Drayton Sawyer - Shot by Mayor Burt Hartman and his gang. # Grandpa Sawyer - Shot by Mayor Burt Hartman and his gang. # Loretta Sissy Sawyer - Shot several times by Mayor Burt Hartman and his gang, set on fire, kicked in the face by Gavin Miller. # Darryl - Head bludgeoned 6 times by Leatherface with a sledgehammer. # Kenny - Impaled in the back with a hook, back impaled on a meat hook, sliced in half by Leatherface with a chainsaw. # Ryan - Tires slashed by Leatherface with a chainsaw and head smashed through a windshield in a van crash. # Nikki - Leg and stomach slashed by Leatherface with a chainsaw, frozen in a freezer, accidentally shot by Officer Marvin with a handgun. # Officer Marvin - Hacked 5 times by Leatherface with a hatchet, face flayed with a knife. # Ollie Brown - Stabbed in the chest by Heather Miller with a pitchfork. # Mayor Burt Hartman - Ankles sliced and hands sliced off by Leatherface with a chainsaw, fell into a meat grinder and hacked apart. # Gavin Miller - Killed by Leatherface with a chainsaw after the end credits. # Arlene Miller - Killed by Leatherface with a chainsaw after the end credits. The Reboot Timeline The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning # Sloane - Died after giving birth to Leatherface. # Meat Plant Owner - Hit in the back by Leatherface with a sledgehammer, caught under desk, legs broken and head bludgeoned with a sledgehammer. # Sheriff Winston Hoyt - Shot in the face by Charlie Hewitt Jr. with a shotgun, who then stold his identity. # Alex - Shot in the chest by Charlie Hewitt Jr. with a shotgun. # Holden - Sliced in half by Leatherface with a chainsaw while Charlie Hewitt Jr. was holding him down. # Eric - Arms flayed by Leatherface with a knife, impaled through the stomach and gutted with a chainsaw while on a table, face flayed with a knife. # Bailey - Chest impaled by Leatherface with a meat hook and pulled out of a tow-truck and dragged, tongue cut out, throat slit with scissors. # Dean - Impaled through the back by Leatherface with a chainsaw and lifted. # Chrissie - Impaled through the back by Leatherface with a chainsaw while driving a car. # Motorist - Accidentally run over by Chrissie's car along with the Police Officer, caused by Leatherface. # Police Officer - Accidentally run over by Chrissie's car along with the Motorist, caused by Leatherface. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre # Jessica Crawford - Commited suicide by shooting herself in the mouth with a pistol. # Kemper - Hit in the back of the head by Leatherface with a sledgehammer, face flayed with a knife. # Pepper Harrington - Back sliced in half by Leatherface with a chainsaw. # Andy - Leg sliced off by Leatherface with a chainsaw, back impaled on a meat hook, Stabbed in the chest by Erin with a knife as a mercy kill. # Morgan - Hands handcuffed and tangled on a chandelier, sliced by Leatherface with a chainsaw. # Charlie Hewitt Jr. "Sheriff Hoyt" - Run over 3 times by Erin with his own police car. # Detective Wallace - Killed by Leatherface, presumably with a chainsaw. # Detective Adams - Killed by Leatherface, presumably with a chainsaw. Category:Film series Category:Horror films